Legacy
by DD-Leviathann
Summary: Determined to fulfill his goal the last member of the Morgenstern family from a village outside of Atlas, get into Beacon, lacking of team must form relationships with another team, get allies and complete his goal, always knowing that when completed, will cause irreparable damage to someone who would like to protect.


Hello everyone :) this is mi first RWBY fanfic hope you like it, English its not my mother language so i apologize for any mistake i made :S im sorry

I need to say this, i honestly dont remember exactly if it was cannon or it was a fanfic that says that Weiss father Jacque took the Schnee last name, i dont remember to well so im making this note , in this story Weiss mom is the one that took the Schnee last name, so this means that Jacque is the one that has the Schnee semblance and all that stuff.

Once again i apologize i dont remember correctly:s

thank you for open this fic, any review is welcomed, and i will apriciate if someone tells me what is the cannon with Jaucque, well thats it, i leave you with the story

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day in Beacon, it was one week after the initiation, it was early, some classes had already started so several students were already in the classrooms, others with a little more luck and time were enjoying a good breakfast in the cafeteria or even continued sleeping, everything was relatively normal, except for one thing, an important talk between the Headmaster Ozpin and the student Gabriel Morgenstern that was being carried out at that time in the office of Ozpin, this small talk was aimed at solving a complication that has occurred because of another Beacon student, the now leader of the team JNPR Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc, the only male descendant of the Arc family, who had 8 children counting him, someone totally willing to help others without thinking twice, someone whose dream was to become Huntsman and to help all the people who could, sounds like a good person someone with goals, someone honest and with a big heart, nothing out of the ordinary of someone in the Arc family.

However, he had never received training, never attended any combat school as Signal and was not trained either by his father or by any experienced person just like Gabirel or many other students, yet determined to fulfill his dream Jaune went to Beacon with fake transcripts and managed to pass the initiation thanks to the combined work of the now members of the teams RWBY and JNPR

The documents that were faked so that he could have a place in Beacon were very good, enough to pass some important filters, however they had a crucial error, the documents were not made from scratch, someone had gotten some of Gabriel's information and they used it in Jaune's documents to have a base, this situation was overlooked by several people, but not by Ozpin.

One would think that, when noticing the similarities and that Ozpin was talking with Gabriel would mean that it planned to take action against Jaune, however it was not, Ozpin saw something in the young Arc that seemed promising to him, in addition, it is not a secret that Ozpin was someone flexible when he was dealing with sensitive issues of his students, however he couldn't make a decision alone, not this time.

"So ... you're telling me it's my decision if Jaune Arc continues in Beacon ..." - said Gabriel a bit confused, he had already heard the General mention Ozpin's attitude towards his students, but he didn't expect that.

\- That's right, even if it does not look like, Jaune Arc has incredible potential, his aura reserve is abnormally high and his ability to form strategies is worthy of his lastname - Ozpin took a little of his coffee after finishing saying this phrase, his cup hid a small smile that Gabriel couldn't observe

Gabriel did not have any problem that Jaune was still at the academy, he knew what it was when someone closed the door in your face, Jaune didn't deserve that,  
only one week after initiation his team was already following him without question, that was something to be admired in a leader, they don't care his lack of experience, they trust him, and that was admirable.

Gabriel let out a sigh and smiled a little-

-I have no problem with Jaune being in the academy, he deserves his chance, besides there is not much I can say, I couldn't attend the initiation in the Emerald Forest

Ozpin made an approving move with his head

-I still think that the General's insistence was excessive, now i dont have a team because of his insistence that I did not need to participate in such a "basic" test.

-James tends to make decisions based on the moment, I guess he did not expect so many teams to be formed ... - Ozpin's face was a little sad at that time, his students were not soldiers, they were fit and strong, but, every year tragedies happends in initiations

Gabriel could sense the reason for the director's look, so he did not comment.

\- So, what is the plan Headmaster?, I doubt that forming a team of 5 is a good idea

-It is not the most convenient, however my solution is a bit simple, you will attend the normal classes as any other first year student, however you may get involved with second year students, you will serve as a support partner for the teams, look at it as an extra reinforcement, however I would recomend that you try to form some link with some particular team that you are assigned, being part of a team is indispensable in this world, you need allies you can trust.

Those last words about having allies sounded really familiar to him, his mother must have told him something similar many years ago when she still alive, at least eight years had passed since her death and although he continued moving foward he still missed her, and he doubted that that feeling would ever change.

-You'll join the class tomorrow- Ozpin continued, ignoring the fact that Gabriel was a bit lost in his thoughts. -Your schedules will be sent to your Scroll in an hour, the teachers were already informed that you would arrive a week late due to complications in your transfer from Atlas so you will not have trouble with them, obviously no one knows the problem of Mr Arc, the documents will be in order by tomorrow morning so neither the 2 of you will have to worry about that.

-Will you mention Jaune that you know about his fake transcripts Headmaster?- Gabriel asked as he stand up from the chair.

-No, it's better that he doesn't know, for now, he has many things to worry about now, I will inform him when i think he is not to busy with classes that he can barely follow..

Gabriel showed a smile to the headmaster and turned his back to him, he was walking towards the elevator, he had just arrived that day from Atlas, but he had already arrived to the room that they had assigned to him, he thought mentally in the way to return to his room, when just before pressing the elevator button Ozpin spoke again.

-You know, it's strange that James has recommended someone so insistently to enter this academy, he would probably have chosen to keep yourself in Atlas and that you wered trained in a military way, so I can deduce that it was not James's direct decision to recommend you, but someone else, that intrigues me.

Turning his neck, Gabriel noticed Ozpin who kept his face calm but with a clear sign of doubt, nothing worrisome, was a question that he expected, after all it was normal to question it, Ozpin had no way to suspect of him or her and could not even imagine the reason that made him enter into Beacon so any answer he gave him should be enough

-The General knows me, he knows that I am not made for a military education, although I grew up in Atlas I differ much from his ideals, I want to become Huntsman, not military, I also question his reasons for not stopping me when I comment him my decision to attend Beacon but I thank him for the support.

Ozpin seemed pleased with his response and nodded, taking another swig of his coffee and paying attention to the documents on his desk, Gabriel saw this as an exit sign, and pressed the elevator button that marked the first floor, once in the elevator when the door closed he relaxed a bit.

Everything looked good, the first phase of the plan had been successfully completed, now it was only patience, the problem now would be to find a team, it was absolutely necessary for the development of his plan, but he would worry about it the next day, time was on his side, so there was no need to be overwhelmed by it, however, just as when he knew that Ironwood had helped him to attend Beacon he start to think in her, he was happy that the plan was coming out according to plan, but he felt some concern, she was not guilty of anything, she did not deserve the collateral damage in which she would be affected, she was also a victim, however there was no other option.

No matter how much he wanted to protect her, it was impossible, after all she did not even know him, when the time came she would hated him, and he would deserve it.


End file.
